Stealing Cinderella
by spidey007
Summary: Mr. Haruno prized his little Cinderella,Sakura, and chased every boy away from her. But when a new rebel comes into town will he be the one to steal Mr. Haruno's little Cinderella.
1. little cinderella

**A/N I do not own Naruto!** **I hope you enjoy this new story. I got this idea from the song Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks (which I love)!! **

* * *

Little Cinderella:

To every father they have a prize possession that they protect almost with their life and that is their little girl. But there is a time when their little girl starts to grow into a young women and leaving their daddy's arms. Their father still sees them as their little girl no matter what and will hold on to them for as long as they can. Then there comes a time when someone else takes away their little girl. This someone steals his Cinderella.

Especially, to a certain father he prizes his little girl and he is definitely his little Cinderella. He is a CEO for Haruno Company which he built and established himself. His company grew into one of the largest companies across Japan. With his great success, he could especially pamper his darling Cinderella he loved so dearly. His wife and his Cinderella's mother died from cancer when his little girl was 8 years old. After his beautiful wife past away, he comforted his little girl and he did everything for her. Anytime something happened to his little girl whether it was a small scratch or broken arm his protective side would skyrocket. And this little girl he called his Cinderella's name is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno a pink haired and emerald eyed beauty was the prize of Mr. Haruno. Sakura's intelligence astounded teachers and her father prided in her greatly. She was the president of her class and a member of student council. She was now entering into her senior year of high school and preparing for college. She resembled much of her father in her determination and pride. She loved her father deeply since he was that raised her after he mother died. Most of her accomplishments were in spite of her father because she wanted to make him proud of her and repay him for being there for her. She considered the good girl and daddy's girl because she did nothing wrong. But deep side she wanted to experience life and branch out but not wanted to disappoint her father she put that aside. She was a dreamer and dreamt of her prince charming but every time she got close to a boy her father would chase him away with his over protectiveness for her. Every boy would make an excuse for dumping her such as it was him not her, but she knew that it was her father. She wondered if she would ever find the right guy for her who would not run away because of her father. Every boy at school knew that she was daddy's little girl and was scared to ask her out because they were didn't want her father calling the FBI on them. Even though her father frighten every boy, she stilled loved her father unconditionally.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Prince Charming? Yeah Right!

**A/N I don't own Naruto**

**Now to meet our so called Prince Charming! **

* * *

Ch. 2 - Prince Charming? Yeah Right!

Each Cinderella of course has their own Prince Charming which sweeps her feet off and takes her away. But Mr. Haruno's little pink haired Cinderella has not found her knight in shining armor because each one is not brave enough to withstand the king. But every Cinderella envisions their Prince Charming as the one that comes straight out of a fairytale story. But in Sakura's case the boys she thought were her Prince Charming never worked out. She thought she was hopeless and gave up hope on her Prince Charming to every come.

What she didn't know was that somewhere on the streets of Japan a certain driver of a speeding sliver Lamborghini was about to change that. She was not the typical Prince Charming for the stories, but he was more like a god. Usually in the stories portray Prince Charming as a saint, but this certain driver was far from that. He was not the guy that would run miles for anyone but maybe for himself if he desires to. He always in some kind of trouble whether it was in school, with his parents, or out on the streets. His rebellious attitude has gotten him in trouble with law countless times. His involvement with drinking and partying has almost gotten kick out of his school, but his parents somehow found ways to keep him in. Beside his rebellion against everything, he is well known for his handsome looks by girls and even guys as well. His dark black hair with an almost tint of navy frames his face given him more of a god-like complexion. His deep onyx eyes make him more enigmatic and mysterious because they give no clue as to what he is thinking. His toned body had helped him to win numerous fights out in the streets and girls of all ages drool over it wanting to touch him. This prodigy of a god is no other than the son of the most respected business in Japan, Uchiha Co. His father is the Donald Trump out in Japan and has the power to anything he wants. And his rebellious son is no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Out on the streets a sliver Lamborghini driven by Sasuke Uchiha races on with a red Ferri on a deserted street. Both cars are way passed the speed limit now hitting 175 horse power and still increasing speed. They were zooming past fields of crops and farms, but as the past a certain barn flashes of blue, red, and white came into their rearview mirror. "Shit!" murmured Sasuke under his lips knowing this was not going to well with his parents because this was the second time of the week he got in trouble with the law. Both cars pulled over not wanting to exacerbate the situation. The cop's car pulled up right behind then and stop but stilled had the lights flashing. Then the cop all dressed up in his uniform came out of his car and slowly walk to the two sports cars.

_"__Great he of course has to come to my car first,__"_thought Sasuke who was clearly in a bad mood. _"How in the hell did this happen to me. No one comes on this roads only if for races because they are never cops around. I guess they are just getting smarter, about time."_Then just as all these thoughts went racking through is head a small tap on the window pulled out of his thoughts. He looked over.. "_Oh great!__ This makes my bad so much better. It is that dumbass officer who hates my guts and keeps trying to put me behind bars. Well sweet talking is out of the question to get me out of this piece of shit."_

He rolled down his window and gave his favorite officer a nasty glare and said in a condensing tone "Can I do anything for you officer?"

"Well, well if it isn't pretty boy, Sasuke. Is it my lucky day or have hit the jackpot?" The officer was clearly excited that he had another chance at Sasuke. "Did you know how fast you were going? Oh, but you do clearly seen that you two were drag racing. Now what should I do with Mr. Uchiha?" Clearly this was a rhetorical question and the officer was trying to rub it in Sasuke's face, so he said nothing.

"I think for right now I will notify your dad because I know he is getting exhausted with your raucous behavior. But for know you and your little race buddy over there are going to the station with me. Sounds like fun," the officer getting more excited by the minute.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said in tiresome voice after having to listen to this man speak to him. _"I would beat this guy to a pulp, but he is so not worth the energy. Well, I better get prepared for my parents especially my father because I think he might be ready to send me to military school."_ He got out of the car; he and his competition was put into handcuffs and escorted to the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke, who in the hell could you do this? I can't believe this is your third time this week to get arrested and by the same office might I add. Do you know how embarrassing to is a man with my status having to drive down to the police station and pay for my son's bail? No, you don't. And this time I should have just left you there," Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, was pacing back in forth while yelling at his son.

Sasuke sat down in the one of the armchairs in the living room with his father yelling at him. His mother sat across him shaking her head disapprovingly. "Sasuke, I don't know what to do with you. I tired of sticking up for you every time you do something to get yourself in trouble." After Sasuke's father was tired from yelling he sat down next to his wife.

His voice change into a softer tone, "well, I guess the whole family needs a change of scenery and just start with a clean slate. I guess it is good timing that we have to move anyway guess of my company."

"What… we are moving?" Sasuke said with a shock. "When did this happen?"

"I was going to tell you today, but this little incident happened. My company established a new big station in Konoha, so that means will have to move. I already applied you to one of the finest high school there so you need not to worry." Sasuke got up quietly from his chair and started to walk out of the living room. "Sasuke, please don't mess up this time or I really will send you to military school," Fugaku Uchiha uttered to his son.

Sasuke went up to his room and put his ipod on and started to listen to one of his favorite bands, Incubus. As he was listening to the song "_Drive"_ he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After ever puff, his nerves slowly started to calm down. _"Yeah, right a new start. Like that will ever happen. It is just a new place to bring havoc on." _After he finished his cigarette, he dozed off thinking how much his dad was a joke tonight and how nothing was going to change.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he was in the car with his parents on their way to their new house, he continued his thoughts from last night about of naïve his father was in thinking he could change so easily. But Sasuke had no idea what was in store for at Konoha. There was going to be a very big surprise for him that he never expected to happen. He was going to play a huge role in a certain somebody's life and vice versa.

* * *

**I know this chapter is not all that great, but it is just to set up the story. Trust me the next chapter is when they will meet. Just be patient, please. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing because it makes me happy and a happy writer better story and unhappy writer let's don't go there. No I am just kidding. Or am I??? please REVIEW : ) **


End file.
